Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The rise to ubiquity of small, battery-powered devices is due in part to advances in battery technology. Advances in battery technology have enabled the fabrication of tiny, high-energy-density electrochemical batteries capable of powering advanced devices for extended periods of time while occupying small volumes. An electrochemical battery comprises an electrolyte interposed between two electrodes (an anode and a cathode). Electrochemical reactions between the anode and the electrolyte and between the electrolyte and the cathode can cause the development of an electrical potential between the electrodes. Continued electrochemical reactions could drive an electrical current from one electrode, through a device connected to the electrodes, to the opposite electrodes, allowing the device to perform some function using the electrical current.